Ponytails and Boxers
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Kyon is sick one day and misses school Haruhi comes to visit him and ends up staying the night, RATED M for language and LEMON


Friday, the most joyous day of the school week. The day you know you will be out of this jail they call school for 2 days in 7 hours when you wake up. It is the best day of the week for teenagers all over, well, me being the exception of course...

Flashback

It was 8 o'clock at night. My parents and kid sister went to the hot springs, while I got to stay at home because of this damned cold I managed to catch. Figures, I never go on vacation, and when the occasion occurs, I get sick. Fate, you are a cruel mistress. But anyways, earlier around 7 my folks tucked me in so I can't move, gave me some soup and dipped. I sat there starring at the wall, hoping something would appear, catch my interest and save me from this hell known as boredom.

8 o'clock hit and...nothing.

8:30...nothing.

Finally I expected that my fate was to sit here and be forced into slumber, which wasn't coming quick. I was hot, sweltering with a 104 fever. If I took the blanket off I was freezing instantly, if I kept it on I felt like I was in the Sahara. The only good thing about this was that I didn't have to go to school today. That's right, no SOS Brigade for me. This may be hell, my eyes may water constantly, I may have odd temperature changes, I might throw up every hour, and hell I might even faint everytime I step foot on the ground, but in its own way this was my own personal solace. Peace, quiet, and that annoying tapping sound on my windo-, wait what?

I looked up and this time not only did I hear it, I saw it. I saw a very familiar figure knocking on my window, my second floor bedroom window. Oh no, I know that figure please don't be-

" Kyon open up its me Haruhi!"

So, reluctantly, and I mean really reluctantly, I opened my bedroom window.

"It's about time you let me in! God Kyon I was waiting forever! Your lucky I don't give you the penalty!"

With her limitless energy, Haruhi bounced off my window sill, straight onto my stomach, and onto my floor. I felt my stomach wretch under the weight of her landing, I was gonna be sick.

"So why weren't you in school today Kyon I was-" Nearly knocking Haruhi on the ground, with all the energy in me I sprang out of bed and ran like I was being chased by a liger to the toilet. I just made it in time when everything I ate, which was very little, and what seemed like any fluids I drank my whole life came violently up my throat. The pain in my stomach was unbelievable, I just wanted to die, so much for a peaceful night.

As soon as I was done I went to my sink and washed out my mouth with listerene for what seemed like hours. When I finally turned around to look at Haruhi I had drained all my energy from trying to get to the toilet, and fell flat on my face. I felt hot, sick, cold, and in pain all at the same time, damn you sickness.

When I finally got the strength to look up at Haruhi, I must have looked like hell, cause I sure felt like it. Haruhi's face was contorted with worry, an expression you never really see on her. I barely registered that she had ran over and helped me to my bed until I was sitting against the wall on my bed looking up at her.

"Why the hell didn't you go to the hospital?"

" I didn't think that I needed to, besides if I did go to the hospital you would have been sitting on my window forever wondering why you couldn't get in."

She starred at me knowing I was right, a look of sheer worry still on her face, and that was pretty much how the next 2 hours went. I would move and she would stare, I would cough and she would stare, I would breathe and she would stare, it was starting to freak me out, this had to end.

" Haruhi, its around 10:00 now, shouldn't you be getting home?"

" I can't just leave you alone now can I? What if you died during the night, I would feel responsible! There's no way I'm leaving tonight! I am staying over!"

"Really? What will your parents think of this? What clothes will you wear? And just where do you think you'll be sleeping? There is no way you are staying over here!"

" My parents aren't home anyways! And I'll simply wear your clothes and sleep in your bed isn't that obvious Kyon!"

"And where will I sleep?"

"With me in your bed! Do I have to tell you everything Kyon?"

I nearly choked on the air I was breathing on when I heard that one. Does this girl have no shame?

"Look Haruhi I appreciate the sentiment but really, you can't stay here."

" Are you giving your brigade leader orders after you went and broke the rules by not showing up to school?"

"Haruhi the brigade has nothing to do with-"

" AND your talking back to your leader? Now I'm definitely not leaving! You would think that you would be thankful that your brigade leader wants you healthy! Humph!"

"...fine, just do whatever you want."

"I was planning to."

I shook my head in obvious annoyance. This night was going to be hell on earth. I looked over and saw her rummaging in my clothes dresser, mumbling to herself "Where are the Tee shirts, and how dare he reject his brigade leader, blah blah blah. Before I knew she announced to me she was changing and had closed my bathroom door.

I sat in silence weighing my options, I couldn't force her to leave, and she wasn't going voluntarily. Maybe if I just make up an excuse about-

"Kyon I'm done."

Well fuck me. I looked up to probably every straight man's dream. Haruhi suzumiya in my white

T-shirt. Haruhi suzumiya with her hair tied up high in a ponytail. But most of all, Haruhi Suzumiya in my light blue boxers. Don't get me wrong I always knew Haruhi was attractive, but this was whole different level of attractive. She just went from insanely beautiful girl to insanely hot sex goddess, in my bedroom, in my presence, but most of all, in my clothes. I swear to Buddha she made those light blue pin striped boxers look like playboy material, this was no joke. I silently thanked god for my sickness, and vowed to never doubt fate again in my life.

I cleared my throat and looked away knowing that my blood was probably rushing to my face.

"Ummm Haruhi I think ill go sleep on the couch tonight." This was the only safe way to avoid a bad situation as I started to get up she marched over and pushed me right back down.

"No way! Then I can't keep an eye on you! Your staying here!"

" But I really should-

"No!"

"Haruhi I-

"Say another word and I will have to use force!"

"Haruhi...

"Ok! I'm using force!"

She pushed me down so that my head hit the pillows. On impact I instinctively closed my eyes. When I opened them I felt a weight, Haruhi's weight, straddling my waist. I saw her looking down on me, her creamy thighs at my side, her long hair flowing down her back, her face pouted and red from exhaustion, her hands balled into fists sitting on my stomach to keep her balanced, A merciless position that just screamed sex. She was steadily pushing me toward my breaking point. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Haruhi could you get off-

" sit up for a second"

"Huh?"

"Just sit up for a second!"

I did as I was told and sat up. Our faces were mere inches away from each other. I could feel her breath on my skin, and if I wasn't mistaken, I sensed her moving closer and closer to my own face, towards my own lips. Seconds felt like hours until finally, our lips touched.

It was a brief and soft kiss, but hot damn did it feel good. It started as soon as it ended, and it took everything in me not to jump this beautiful girl.I ran down the side of her face, her eyes looking right into mine. Slowly I reached my hand to the back of her head and untied her ponytail. I ran my fingers through her hair feeling its softness and relishing it.

"...Kyon.."

"hmmm?"

"Kiss me"

She didn't have to ask me twice pulled her head to mine and met in another soft kiss. It grew hotter and more aggressive with each movement. I moved my hands down to her waist and she tangled her arms around my neck, are bodies fully touching. My instincts were taking over and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly complied and I rubbed my tongue against hers relishing the feel of it. She made the most beautiful sound..

"ngghh Kyonnnn.."

Hearing Haruhi moan my name set a fire in my blood. I kissed harder and more passionately until my lungs begged for oxygen. I felt her moans vibrate against me, I felt my erection spring to life, and I know she felt it too. Reluctantly I pulled back, my breathing labored from the kissing and my ever present sickness. Oh right, I was sick, I don't wanna get Haruhi sick. damn it sickness, I hate you again.

" Haruhi...maybe We should stop, I don't wanna get you sick."

" No way, not now, were going all the way."

"..."

" Haruhi, as happy as I am to hear that there are a few problems standing in our way for that."

" And what would those be?"

" 1. I'm sick. 2. I'm sick, and 3. The most important reason, I don't have condoms."

"What teenage boy doesn't own condoms?"

" Well sorry if I never had a need for them!"

" So now what do we do?"

" Look just because we don't have condoms doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

"Kyon I am NOT having unprotected sex!"

"That's not what I'm saying just trust me" She gave me a skeptical look before replaying with a simple "fine"

I slowly kissed my way down her neck until I reached the top of her white shirt. I ran my hands to her sides and under her shirt, going all the way up until I reached her glorious breasts.

"Mind if I take this shirt off?"

"I'll do it"

She slowly reached the bottom of the shirt and ever so slowly, pulled it up, until my line of vision was right at her chocolate hair flowing around her back and her wonderful black and lacey bra. I continued my journey on her shoulder blades, biting down and making noticeable red hickeys. I felt her run her hands down my chest, things were heating up so fast. I moved my hands to her back until I got to the clasp of her bra, and somehow, I got it off.

She let the straps fall down her arms until finally her mounds were free. She brought her lips to mine crushing her breasts against my chest with each movement, I was gonna go insane.

Eagerly, I trailed my hand down to the front of her, well my boxers. I could feel the line of her underwear peaking through the boxers. Slowly, cautiously my hand dived underneath her underwear to feel her precious heat. Her head was resting right in the crook of my neck, her mouth hot against my ear. I could feel her breathing hitch and grow more labored.

My hand dived down a little deeper and I could feel how wet she was. Oh god how I wanted to be inside her. But this would have to suffice. I ran my fingers between her slick folds, until finally, I stuck one finger inside her.

"nggghh..kyon..More..."

I was more than happy to comply. I started a steady rhythm, pumping in and out until I felt her pushing down on my hand, I added another finger making her moan out more. Again I added another finger and soon she was grinding against my hand, I was bursting with desire, I yearned for contact until finally she joined me and wrapped her soft hand against my rock hard length. She matched the same rhythm I was using on her on my own length, our bodies grinding against each others at the same time.

Things were getting unbearably hot now. We were reduced to just a bundle of nerves and loud moans. Haruhi was a fast learner and I knew that soon enough I would be coming. She teased the head of my length with her fingers, rubbing my drops of precum all over my shaft. It was an absolute tease, and absolute heaven. At this rate I would come before she did, I had to do something.

With my thumb I reached deep and rubbed hard on her clit, making her scream out.

" Ohh god Kyon...I'm comming..oh god yes!"

Within seconds Haruhi came hard on my hand and at the same moment I came on her hand as well. Slowly she reached her hand out of my pants and I did the same. We took a moment to catch out breathe.

"...So Haruhi..."

"Hmmm?"

" Does this mean were like a "thing" now?"

" A thing?"

"You know like boyfriend, girlfriend the whole shebang?"

"Yeah...i Guess we are."

Haruhi climbed off my lap and we both flopped down on the bed ready for sleep. She tucked her head under my neck and fell right asleep. And as I drifted off to sleep only one thought kept playing in my head, I, had just fucked god.


End file.
